The Joe Swanson Show (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) * Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) * Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) * Josh Swing - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Petunia Swing - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Jeanette Porter - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Sharon Gray - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Alesha Rainier - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Suzie Purdy - Penny (The Rescuers) * Jonathan - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Episodes # Treat Heart Pig Sings Today! (April 30, 1988) # It Was The Best of Times (May 7, 1988) # A Love Makes to Grumpy Bear (May 14, 1988) # Professional Relatives (May 21, 1988) # Slappy Squirrel's A Lot of Memories/Only Was is The Mean Deal (May 28, 1988) # After This so Like You (June 4, 1988) # Fryguys Fun Show Time Excellent (June 11, 1988) # Circus Chaos/The Weather Executive (June 18, 1988) # Soleil Spacebot's Bad Hair Day/Know The Usual Life (June 25, 1988) # The Flying Machine Upside Down/Life Was A Teenage Day (July 2, 1988) # Brave Heart Lion's New Insecure Day/A One Day of A Million (July 9, 1988) # Joe Swansoncus/Fryguyland Steps Out (July 16, 1988) # The Sky After Time Funny/Bitter Nature (July 23, 1988) # The Lucky of The Madness Manual/Slappy Squirrel's Day Off (July 30, 1988) # Fryguyland's Core Lights/Some After Like For Everywhere (August 6, 1988) # Escape from the Darkest World/Sweetly Bitter Important Work (August 13, 1988) # Training Level/Teaching Everyone (August 20, 1988) # Social Skills/Very Accident of Ariel (August 27, 1988) # Indian Feels/Fryguys Ever Leader Hypnotist (September 3, 1988) # My Roommate Everywhere/Just Right Was Secured (September 10, 1988) # Head Turns/Members Only (September 17, 1988) # The Mean of Fortune Usual/Fryguyland Something Ways (September 24, 1988) # Joe Swanson and Slappy Squirrel Takes A International/Homes In Your Than Ever (October 1, 1988) # High School Takes Vacation/Fryguys' Funny Adventure (October 8, 1988) # Thin Takes/Let's Groove (October 15, 1988) # Mecha-Kevin Swanson/Special in The Goodness (October 22, 1988) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Josh Swing Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Petunia Swing Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Jeanette Porter Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22-1-.png|Fluttershy as Sharon Gray Snow whiteprincess.jpg|Snow White as Alesha Rainier Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Suzie Purdy Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Jonathan Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3